


Something Much Greater

by Ur_Local_Theater_Kid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Gay(Very), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short Chapters, au where nico is 27 and will is 28, fluuffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_Local_Theater_Kid/pseuds/Ur_Local_Theater_Kid
Summary: lol just read the tags
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Nico was nervous. And I mean VERY nervous. You see today was the day that the 27 year old son of Hades proposed to the love of his life, William Andrew Solace.


	2. Time Skip

~Time skip brought to you by BBBBBLLLUUEEEEE FFFFOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD~


	3. Chapter 2

After dinner, Nico dragged Wil to Thalia's Tree. Nico gave Will the flower crown.'' Oh my gods, Neeks you made this just for me?" Will said. ''Yes I did. But wait there's more. '' Nico replied. ''What?'' Will asked. ''William Andrew Solace, I have known you for a decade and it's almost like you are a part of me now. So, would you like to become my significant annoyance forever and always?" Nico asked. He took out the ring.


	4. Chapter 3

Will was crying. Now he was sobbing. But like in a happy way. Will then tackled me.'' YES!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Then all Hades broke lose. The entire camp had heard it. And now there were putting us on their shoulders. They then dumped into the canoe lake. Nico remembered that when Percy and Annabeth started dating, they too had been thrown there.


	5. Chapter 4

But Nico and Will were not going to start dating. They were going to start something new together. Something much greater.


End file.
